Bow and Arrow
by Jesscawabbit
Summary: Hey guys so this story isn't bought hollywood heights. It has Eddie and loren in the story but there not main characters...maybe... Don't know yet... So please read I would love to know your opinion .
1. Chapter 1

Jake : (half awake) hello?... Yes... When?... Yes I'll tell her... I'm sure she's gonna wanna go... Ill have the jet ready... Okay bye

( worst call ever jake had gotten. This call just ruined the upcoming months for the tour, which really didn't matter. But he really wished it wasn't happening, he didn't want to be the one to tell Layla this news...  
Jake got up from his hotel bed and went over to Eddie and Layla and Loren's joined hotel bedroom. He knew they were all gonna be grumpy seeing as it was only 3:00 am and they had all crashed at two am. )

( jake reached the kids door and knocked... He had there key card but he waited to see if one of them would wake but no one answered. He grabbed the key card from his pocket and opened there door. Right away he felt like he was going in a freezer. It was cold but the kids were always hot after a concert night.  
Jake entered and slammed the door hoping they all would wake but nothing. They were still asleep.)

Jake: everybody wake up.

( jake turned on the lights and saw Eddie and loren cuddled in bed together and Layla on the second bed with headphones on sound sleep.  
Eddie and loren both wake up Eddie cranky.)

Eddie: you do know we all just fell asleep right?

Jake: yeah I know ... Why isn't Layla awake... ?

Eddie: she's smart she's learned how to tune you out .

Jake: yeah well wake her up... This is important.

( loren gives Eddie a small pillow and Eddie throws it at her. Causing her to wake instantly. Layla awakes quickly mad. She takes off her headphones.)

Layla: WHAT THE HELL EDDIE?

Eddie: rise and shine.

( she gives him an evil glare and notices jake in the room.)

Layla: don't you have your own room jake?

Jake: yes I do

Layla: then go to it. We're all trying to sleep.

Jake: lay... Something's happened

( all three of the kids waken more curious .)

Layla: what are you talking about ? You gotta be more specific.

Jake: piper called ... Dominic and his wife and kids where in an car accident an hour ago.

( layla gets up more awake then ever.)

Layla: are they okay?

Loren: who's Dominic?

Eddie: one of her brothers

( jake and Layla both ignored Eddie and loren.)

Jake: what she knows is. Madison and one of the twins died at scene of the accident. The other twin is in surgery...all Dominic suffered was a broken leg , piper didn't want you to worry she said she would keep us posted seeing as we are on the other side of the world from her

(Layla gets comfortable and lays back down.)

Layla: thanks jake. Let me know on the updates she gives you.

( Layla lays down with jake, eddie and loren all confused .)

Loren: um Layla... Shouldn't we go to the airport and go show our support to your family?

Layla: no

Loren: why? Your brother just got in an accident , don't you think it would be extremely rude not to go?

Layla: it wouldn't be rude at all.

(Eddie knew why Layla was being the way she was .)

Eddie: lay... The situation has changed here... Dom would want you there.

Layla: Ed , it's been 5 years, he's not gonna want me there. I know him

Eddie: you know he wants you there... He's just gonna fight you on it but I know you can get threw to him.

Layla: I really don't feel like getting into a fist fight , guys just go back to sleep.

( Layla turns over and when Eddie says.)

Eddie: OHANA

( Layla turns back facing them.)

Layla: shut up Eddie!

Eddie: ohana lay. OHANA. You've forgotten the meaning of the word!

Layla: no I haven't .

Eddie: YOU WERE THE ONE WHO WALKED OUT ON THEM!

Layla: I DIDNT HAVE A CHOICE!

Eddie: What about now, That reason isn't there anymore.

( Layla was speechless.)

( the little fight Eddie and Layla had. Kept loren and jake speechless . Layla and Eddie kept staring at each other. Eddie kept staring and turned alittle .)

Eddie: jake get the jet ready... Tell the pilot were going to San Francisco .

( jake nodded and immediately got on his phone to make the call, he left the room With loren and Eddie getting up to get dressed . Eddie looked at Layla .)

Eddie: get dressed Layla . Now

( all Layla did was nod. Knowing she would be going back to her hometown was kind of nerve racking . Last time she was there, her sister-in-law forced her to leave. Which she was suppose to keep it a secret which landed her getting into a fight with her brother. Who she was very close with. )

( everything was pretty much a blur to Layla. All four of them packing up heading to the airport , traveling back to San Francisco , which was almost 12 hours . From where they were. All the way to the front of the hospital. Where every single family member was. )

( Eddie, loren and Layla were in there personal stretch car waiting for Layla to make the first move .)

Eddie: lay ... Today. We can't stay in the car all day . With the car we brought . Someone will notice that a big stretch limo is In front and last thing we need is a big crowd. We're not even suppose to be back In the states for another two months.

Layla: I know ...

( she puts on her hat and glasses just as Eddie and loren get out . Layla takes a breath then gets out. Once she's out . One of her brothers greets her .)

Chris: hey stranger .

( Layla looks and sees her brother chris.)

Layla: hey chris.

( she gives him a hug.)

Chris: I'm glad your here... We've missed you.

Layla: sorry , I'm meant to keep in contact. Just everytime I have , mad always was there.

Chris: yeah. I know

( Layla takes off her sunglasses and looks at chris.)

Layla: how is he?

Chris: not good ... He trying to put a brave face for the girls , right before i left he was keeping Monroe and Maliah company . Monroe has a broken arm.

(Layla looked confused. )

Layla: who are Monroe and Maliah?

Chris: your twin nieces , Maliah and Monroe ... They look like your mini me , Layla And If I'm not mistaken.. You had dolls with those names?

( Layla had almost forgotten she had dolls . Those dolls were gifts from her step dad Leo . They needed names so Layla named them. Every one made fun of her but Dominic Didnt . He actually liked those names . Mostly because Layla did . But still, finding out Dominic named his twin daughters after names, which were Layla's favorite, Touched her.)

Layla: your not mistaken.

( Layla looks at chris who's looking at Eddie and loren and says.)

Layla: where are my manners. Chris this is loren tate, Eddie girlfriend.

Chris: hi loren... I'm chris.

( Chris shakes eddies hand and says)

Chris: what up cuz!

Eddie: yo man it's been to long!...

( Layla and loren could help but laugh at the boys greeting. Right when Layla laughed she heard. Behind her.)

Dominic: ... Arrow?

( she turned around .)

Layla: ... Bow.

* * *

So hey guys please let me know what you think!

Maybe this could be chapter 1.

message me what you think!

thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

(Dominic was having a really bad day. His wife was gone, one of his daughters suffered from a broken arm and his car was totaled and for the damn cherry on top , his sister who just up and left them 5 years ago is now, back.)

Dominic: what the hell are you doing here Arrow?

Layla: I came for moral support... And to say I'm so sorry for the loss of your wife and daughter.

Dominic: what the hell you talking about? my daughters fine ! They both are !

Layla: I'm sorry. My manager gave me wrong information.

Dominic: save your damn sorry's ! There worthless.

( Layla really didn't know what to say to him. She knew he wasn't gonna believe Anything that came out of her mouth.)

( Layla looked at Eddie ... Knowing this was exactly what she knew was gonna happen.)

Layla: well Dom ... It's clear , your in no mood to talk so We're gonna go.

Dom: Go , it's what your good at!

(Layla ,Eddie and loren open up the car door, when Dom yells out)

Dom: I'll see you in another 5 years ROW.!

( Layla had enough of the negative crap. She knew her brother was a mess but she was to.)

Layla: FUCK YOU BOW!

( piper comes out of the hospital holding hands with maliah . one of Dominic's twin girls.)

Piper: WHAT IS GOING ON OUT HERE?

( Dominic and Layla both break there stare and both look at there mother and one of dom's girls .)

Layla: Dom lets not do this now. You don't want your daughter to see you upset.

( Dominic brakes there stare and smiles at his daughter .)

Dominic: hey sweetie. Come here

( Maliah breaks free from her grandma and runs to her dad.)

Maliah: daddy... RoRo said for you not to worry, she's okay and she loves you.

( Dominic gives Maliah a kiss And just stares at her. Maliah looks over at her grandma and sees her hugging a stranger.)

Maliah: daddy...?

Dominic: huh?

Maliah: who's that hugging grandma?

Dominic: well sweetie that's your aunt Arrow. She's daddy's sister.

Maliah: is she the girl in all the pictures next to you?

Dominic: how do you know about those pictures?

Maliah: grandma showed them to me and RoRo.

Dominic: I see

( Dominic noticed Maliah just staring at her , wanting to meet her.)

Dominic : Mali ?

Maliah: yes daddy?

Dominic : you want to meet her?

Maliah: can I!?

Dominic: let's go over.

(Piper was so excited to see her daughter again.)

( while hugging her piper says)

Piper: man kiddo , I've missed you.

Layla: really you still miss me after hearing Me cuss at Bow?

Piper: oh , I'm mad but well discuss that back at the manor. But for now..

( piper hugs Layla again.)

( Eddie intervenes .)

Eddie: my turn!

( piper looks over and sees her godson.)

Piper: EDDIE!

( piper gives Eddie a nice big hug.)

Piper: how's my favorite godson?

Eddie: other being busy.. I'm good.

( Eddie waves over to loren to join them.)

Eddie: aunt piper... Meet loren tate... The love of my life!

( hearing Eddie call her the love of his life made loren blush.)

( loren smiles and tries to shake pipers hand, instead of shaking Loren's hand . Piper pulls her into a hug.)

Loren: hi piper

Piper: hello there sweetie ... You can call me aunt piper!

( piper looks over to Eddie and says.)

Piper: Ed, thank you!

Eddie: what for?

Piper: for making my stubborn daughter fly back here!

Layla : hey!... How do you know .. I didn't decide to come on my own?

( Eddie , loren and piper all give her a look pratically saying ," stop lying to your self.")

Layla: okay so maybe Eddie did get me to come here.

( piper, Eddie and loren all laugh . When Dominic and his daughter interupt.)

Piper: hello there , my son and granddaughter

( Dominic pulling a straight face .)

Dominic : Arrow.. Theres someone I'd like you to me. This is Maliah . My daughter ...

( Layla bends down to Maliah's eye level.)

Layla: hello Maliah... I'm your aunt Arrow.

( Dominic trying not to look upset... As Layla and Maliah interact with each other,)

Maliah: so your daddy's sister?

Layla: yes ma'am I am...

Maliah: so if your my auntie ... Where have you been. Why am I only meeting you now?

( Dominic grinned at the fact that Layla was stuck answering a question he knew she wanted avoid.)

Dominic: yea Arrow , why is she only meeting you now?

( To Eddie it looked like Layla was stuck in a corner and he knew he had to help her.)

Eddie: that would be my fault ... Sweetie... With our job.. You have to be fully focused on it ... So I always need Layla's help. And I don't live here... I live in LA.  
And we hardly get any time off ... So arrow never gets to come and visit.

( Maliah looked like she understood somewhat ... Dominic on the other hand looked pissed for Eddie helping her.)

Maliah: okay I get it ( Maliah looks up at her dad.) daddy I'm hungry.

Dominic: okay sweetie . Lets go get something.

Piper: okay give us hugs.

( Maliah hugged everyone bye and Dominic followed. piper gave her son her car keys and hugged him good bye. dom also introduced himself to loren who he was very rude to. And stopped when he got to Eddie.)

Maliah: daddy... Give him and aunt arrow a hug.

Dominic: I'm going malibug..I was taking a brake...

( Dominic force a smile while hugging Eddie bye.)

Dominic : bye Eddie. ( Dom leaned in and whispered.) don't think this is over ... Cousin

( Eddie had a very straight face.)

( Dominic looked at his sister and just stared at her.)

( Layla knew Dom was being forced to hug bye , so she wanted to make it easy on him. She extended her hand for a hand shake bye.)

Layla: good bye bow.

( Dominic shook her hand bye and gave her a hug... Only to be fair. So his daughter won't say anything.)

Dominic: (whispered) this isn't over...

( Layla nodded. She pulled away and said)

Layla: you guys get out of here... Enjoy dinner... I'll see you later.

( just like that Dom and Maliah took off.)

(Piper putting her arms around Eddie and Layla says)

Piper: hope you guys got room for little ol'e me!

Loren: sure! There lots of room. Lets go.

( piper and loren both get into the car. While Eddie and Layla look at each other )

Eddie: there was so much tension in thee air.

Layla: tell me about it... At least you don't have to deal with this... I do

Eddie: maybe it'll easy?

Layla: the tension is just gonna get worst until i tell him everything.

Eddie: I think it's time he knows the truth.

( Layla gives him a shrug . They both get in the car and head to The manor.)


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys!

i just wanted to write to you guys to tell you , I'm sorry that I haven't posted any stories at all!

ive been busy . I just recently started school and soon I will be working... BUT that doesn't mean I've stopped writing!

I'm still writing its just taking me along time!

every chance I get I write a little bit

I've been working on BOW AND ARROW, LOVE HURTS

Im trying to finish a chapter , So please bare with me !


End file.
